


喜鹊

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, M/M, PTSD Marius, Pilot Marius, outbreak
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 和前无古人后无来者天才王牌飞行员一同归来的，是属于多米尼克的甜甜恋爱。德搞，班×耶。含致死量英防。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 21





	喜鹊

**Author's Note:**

> 送给俺滴好友NPC❤️

#

总的来说，多米尼克是个特别会找乐子的男人，当无聊的情绪从心底滋生，他总会火速将其扼杀在摇篮之中，哪怕自己实在没意思，他也会拿别人来找乐子。他真的很少会像现在这样，漫无目的，坐立难安，总觉得好像缺了点儿什么。他像个被掏走了灵魂的空洞躯壳，并且原本心脏的位置还长满了草。

是缺了点儿什么呢？

他跑到驻地的健身房里挥汗，耳机开到最大声挂在脖子上，直到心率跟电音节奏趋于一致才肯停下来。洗好澡换上干净衣服后，他又去军士俱乐部喝啤酒。这地方大概相当于一个开在赫里福德基地内部的娱乐场所，很多SAS士兵会在空闲时去喝两杯，彩虹干员们纷纷入乡随俗，时不常也会去。

他在俱乐部里碰见了詹姆斯。远远看见这英国佬的时候他就知道，自己暂时有得消遣了。

詹姆斯正和一群大概是他SAS老队友的家伙们混在一起，聊得热火朝天的，而马克没在。

这倒不怎么奇怪，因为天才通常不与他们这些粗鄙之辈为伍，换句话说就是从不和一群人凑在一块儿拼酒和骂街。不管训练再苦再累、项目攻坚压力再大、任务场面再怎么血腥惨烈，马克似乎从不需要宣泄。多米尼克就很纳闷，这样一个奇男子怎么就跟詹姆斯这么个性格截然相反的家伙滚到一张床上去了，也太他妈的绝了，这俩人之间的差异比人和猴的差异都大，真能合得来吗？

“当然合不来啊！但我喜欢马克，他也喜欢我。”詹姆斯是这么说的。

彼时的英国佬双手捧着啤酒杯，笑出了一张幸福洋溢的褶子脸。

那是恋爱，上帝啊，恋爱！简直他妈的肉麻又好笑，导致多米尼克从那以后见着詹姆斯就忍不住想笑。

为了消遣，多米尼克端着自己的酒杯加入了他们——军士俱乐部里就那么几种酒在卖，多是英国牌子，喝来喝去很快就腻了，他简直想死了德国啤酒。

詹姆斯正手舞足蹈地跟其他人讲着什么，多米尼克以为这货又在吹嘘马克的光荣事迹，走近之后听见一些“血”啊“尖刺”啦“感染者”这样的字眼，才明白并不是。

詹姆斯今天搬出来夸夸其谈的是那次行动。

“嘿伙计！我正讲到关键地方，你来得正好！”詹姆斯对德国人的到来表示热烈欢迎，这让多米尼克简直摸不着头脑——讲到关键地方和他有半毛钱关系吗？当时参与行动的那个德国人又不是他。

但仍然是为了消遣，多米尼克选择坐下听听。

在詹姆斯版本的故事里，当时他们一行人神兵天降，歼敌无数，拯救了整座沦陷小镇，救关键人物于水火之中。当然，任务地点和相关细节都是编的，保密条例压着呢，任谁也不敢造次，大家都懂所以并不拆穿，听也就图一乐。詹姆斯继续讲着，然而讲到前来接应的队友出了事时，多米尼克有点听不下去了。

英国佬并没把实情说出来，可多米尼克却对此事一清二楚，他知道那是个坠机事故，更知道事故中负伤的飞行员姓甚名谁。

那是马吕斯，他代号“猎人”的同僚。

马吕斯最近不在基地。

感谢他妈的英国佬，多米尼克算是搞清了自己焦躁情绪的源头：一直在他耳边叽叽喳喳的那个噪音源不见了。

人这个东西真是贱得慌，多米尼克想，叫人耳朵生茧的吵嚷声突然没了，按理说就该享受片刻宁静或者用心倾听那些平日里被掩盖的其他声音了吧，可他偏不。他就像一个听力健全者突然失聪一样，面对残缺的日常生活一片茫然。

而詹姆斯还在滔滔不绝地说：“……我当机立断就率领小队去救我们那位倒霉朋友了，因为他他妈的还欠我钱没还，50镑，50镑啊伙计们！结果我们把他救回来之后，他养好了伤出了院也没还我钱，最近又他妈的出差了，我连讨债都没处讨，气死我了真是。对了，这是多米尼克，和那家伙是一块儿的，都是GSG9的人，你们不信可以问他。”

“你是指50镑的事可以问我吗？”多米尼克简直心服口服。

“对啊……要不你替那谁还一下钱呗？”

“滚。”

#

马吕斯离开基地的名义是短期培训，这让多米尼克想起早年在基层警队时有些同僚会被抓去念警官学校，回来之后晋升之路就会顺风顺水。而如今站在反恐作战最前线的他们早就无需关注什么警衔军衔了，枪弹面前人人平等，衔高衔低也就工资差出千八百镑的区别，掰着指头算这个甚至不如算算一旦阵亡能拿多少抚恤金。

而马吕斯此行目的也并不在于镀金，他去了一所坐落于德意志境内的飞行学院。

但也不是去学开飞机，他要疗伤和回家——

#

多米尼克忘不了奇美拉行动小队回到驻地时那个场面。

当时医护人员推来了担架，和驻守队员——包括多米尼克本人——一起等在停机坪边，可他们等到的回航直升机却不是马吕斯之前开走的那一架。

不祥的预感从多米尼克的心底蔓延开来，他无法忍受再停留在原地哪怕一秒钟，像一颗出镗的子弹一样直冲向停机坪中央。未停的螺旋桨卷起呼啸的风，地上的落叶和砂砾像刀刃一样飞向他，刺痛他的脸颊和脖颈。他伸手抹了一把，有血。然后他再抬起头的时候，就看见一群人七手八脚地搀扶着一个血人下机。

那一刻多米尼克的心抽痛了一下。

是马吕斯。

该死的，一定是因为他太容易从一群人中辨认出马吕斯了，所以心才痛得这么快。

#

马吕斯的伤情不轻，但好在是外伤和失血居多，骨骼和内脏都还完好，在驻地医院直接就治了。多米尼克还特意绕远路去白楼看过他一次，然而住在单人病房的马吕斯可能是没人陪聊憋坏了，见多米尼克来了，逮住就絮叨个不停：拔地而起的巨刺，坍塌燃烧的房屋，感染者，血浆，辐射物……叫人听着恶心又揪心。

所以多米尼克没再去看他第二次。

不去看并不代表不关心，多米尼克其实密切关注着同僚的状况，所以马吕斯出院之后状态不对劲这件事，他是所有人之中最先察觉到的——

有天夜里多米尼克被一阵窸窸窣窣的响动惊醒，竖起耳朵听见住在隔壁的马吕斯推门离开。他不放心，就赶忙下床披了件衣服悄悄跟上去。

马吕斯平日里的灵动和敏锐此时消失无踪，浑然不知自己身后有条尾巴，就那么让多米尼克一路跟到了停机坪。

停机坪，乖乖，这家伙是有什么怪癖，后半夜要开飞机上天？是醒了还是在梦游？能开得起来吗？

多米尼克心中犯着嘀咕，没敢走到近处去：他还没活够，生怕自己一个不好被螺旋桨活活削死。然而他躲在远处目送那道瘦削的影子钻进驾驶舱，等了挺久，那直升机却一直停得稳稳的，没有半点动静。

他觉得事情不对，就冲了过去。拉开舱门之前他脑袋里像走马灯一样滚过许多恐怖场面，比如马吕斯自杀、自残或者在机舱里撸管子，但好在那些乱七八糟的事情最终一件都没有发生，他只看见他的队友窝在驾驶座椅里，紧紧抱着自己，缩成了一小团。

然而多米尼克很快就意识到，或许这才是最恐怖的。

你真的很少能见到成年男人，尤其是军人，像马吕斯此时这样把自己团成一个球，像掉进冰窟甚至堕入地狱似的，颤抖着，抽噎着。

他们中的大多数人都足够坚强，至少是明面上坚强，无论遇见什么他们都咬牙撑着，他们不允许自己崩溃，即便要崩溃，也会找个没人看得见的地方……哦，多米尼克突然明白过来了：如果不是自己多事跟过来，这的确就是个“没人看得见的地方”。

他不知道自己露面对马吕斯而言是好事还是坏事，但他知道，如果此刻选择什么都不做，自己将来肯定会后悔。他就是这样的，认为行动起来往往比对错本身更重要，他想自己哪怕把马吕斯抓起来嘲笑一顿，也总好过默默离开。

“嘿，你怎么了？”

多米尼克试着接近那团马吕斯，并伸手去拍他的背。

马吕斯的身形哪怕在普通男人里也算最瘦的，放在军队这类崇尚肌肉和力量的环境里更显得瘦弱，可多米尼克近年也算不上壮，所以一直不觉得马吕斯这样有什么——直到刚才他惊觉，自己在触碰到马吕斯身体的一瞬间，满脑子都是其背上凸起的肩胛骨和脊梁的触感。那样单薄，嶙峋，甚至是弱不禁风，是楚楚可怜。

妈的，这太诡异了。

马吕斯是伤情初愈，是情绪失控，可仍然是个聪明又强大、配得上站在这支队伍里的男人，他可能只是暂时需要休息和调整，这再正常不过，是人都需要休息和调整，用不着别人来怜悯。因此当多米尼克发现自己在此时此刻对自己颤抖着的队友生出了恻隐之情，他自己都吓了一跳。他渴望走进马吕斯的心里，去倾听，甚至帮助解决他的烦恼。

这他妈算什么事儿？

“……我有点害怕。”马吕斯的声音从臂弯里传出来，听上去很闷，全无平时的活力，“其实后勤飞行支队他们根本不缺人手你知道吗？我好不容易才争取到一次实弹任务飞行机会，可我全搞砸了。”

“别傻了，那是不可抗力因素，又没人怪你，任务也不算失败，你怕个什么？”

“我怕他们再也不准我执行飞行任务！你知道的，出过事故很容易留下PTSD什么的……”

马吕斯的声音弱下去，多米尼克也跟着沉默下去。

那是坠机事故。

马吕斯，他可怜的队友曾置身于迫降时燃烧着失速的大铁盒子之中，曾面对仪表盘上急促闪烁着的红灯、飞跳的数字和响彻机舱的警报，曾匍匐在滚烫尖锐的破烂金属之上艰难地爬出机舱，从坠机地点逃出生天后又困于一群尖啸着的怪物之中等待不知何时才能抵达的救援……

得是什么样的人才能对如此恐怖的经历很快释怀呢？

多米尼克想起自己那次去病房探望马吕斯，马吕斯喋喋不休地把此次任务所有能说的话题都说了，唯独对关于直升机的一切都只字未提。

可，这是马吕斯，活泼又勇敢，永远乐天派的马吕斯，不是吗？

“你去跟Harry证明你不怕，不就行了？Harry又不是那种难说话的主儿，他肯定会同意你继续飞啊，除非你真的……等等，你该不会是真的……”

不会吧？

“我不知道！我不知道……”

马吕斯紧紧抱着头，手指嵌进金色的发丝里焦躁地胡乱抓着，将原本就蓬乱的头发搅成了鸟窝。

他好像一只从此与天空无缘的绝望的雏鸟。

多米尼克伸手握住了那双手腕，颤抖随之从他们皮肤贴合的地方传到了他身上。他猛地哆嗦了一下，然后用力把马吕斯从机舱中拉出来，抱住。

他抱得很紧，像要把马吕斯揉碎在怀里。

拥抱对他们而言意味着什么，多米尼克不知道，他想也没想就抱上去了，抱了之后心中也仍然一片茫然。

拥抱一位战友，尤其是眼下的马吕斯，并不像他早年抱着自己的女朋友。马吕斯身上单薄的肌肉实在难以改善触感，因此整个人是硬邦邦的，凸起的关节紧紧硌着多米尼克的胳膊。抱得越紧就会越痛。马吕斯仍然颤抖着，因过大的情绪起伏而粗重地呼吸着。所有这些因素让负面感受疯狂生长，让这个拥抱根本称不上温馨，甚至有点让人难过。

“我长这么大只有机器一直陪着我，你知道吗？ADS、直升机……它们就是我所爱的东西，我不能容忍自己害怕直升机。可我……”

想到马吕斯的成长背景也就不难理解他会说出这样的话，但多米尼克听了心里隐隐不爽：合着就连和马吕斯一起出生入死的自己，也比不上个破直升机在他心里的位置。

然而很快多米尼克就醒悟，自己这是在跟一个带螺旋桨的大铁盒子置气。真他妈的搞笑。他不想再扮演一个沉默的树洞了，沉默远远不够。他还想做点什么，为马吕斯，更是为了莫名郁闷的自己。

眼珠转了转他就有了个大胆的主意，他把马吕斯从怀里推出去，推搡进直升机的驾驶舱里，然后自己也跟着钻进去。

“你开。”他一屁股坐稳在领航员座位上，俯身为马吕斯扣好了飞行员安全带，然后开始扣自己的。

马吕斯愣了一会儿才明白多米尼克的意思，挣扎起来，“……不，多米尼克！你不能这样！我知道你想用刺激疗法……啊还是什么乱七八糟的，我不太懂，总之我知道你是想帮我。可是，你要知道我很可能会出事，我不能拉上你垫背。”

“连飞没飞起来你就认定会出事？”多米尼克皱起了眉头，“你飞你的，别怕，我也有直升机驾照，我罩得住你。”

“可是……我其实只是想来看看，想自己在机舱里待一会儿……我真的不想带着你上天然后又掉下来，妈的！”

马吕斯沮丧地垂下了头。

于是多米尼克有那么一点失望，对马吕斯，也是对自己：那个天不怕地不怕并且热衷于闯祸的家伙走失了，可自己却没有办法找回他。

那个夜晚的最后，多米尼克干咳了一声，说：“既然这样，那你他妈的起床出门干嘛要把我吵醒呢？”

他回去了，把马吕斯甩在身后。

回到被窝里他却翻来覆去睡不着，一直睁眼到天亮。他没再听见隔壁的门响，或许马吕斯就那么在停机坪过了夜。

之后再见到马吕斯，多米尼克发现他又变回了那只叽叽喳喳蹦蹦跳跳的喜鹊，恢复训练和设备研发都弄得有声有色，也总在和大家说说笑笑，仿佛那个晚上的一切，包括拥抱，都只是多米尼克擅自做了一个梦。

春梦或者噩梦，谁知道呢？

然而又过了一段时间，Harry建议马吕斯休假回家去看看叔父，再去飞行学院“进修”一段时间。马吕斯当面嘻嘻哈哈地说自己根本用不着去什么飞行学院，但转头就在报名表上签好了名字。

#

飞行学院。

马吕斯将机身又拉高了一些，一举穿过电子地图上的第十四个航点。

今天天晴，他戴起了墨镜保护眼睛，太阳的炫光是被滤掉了大半，可蓝天也随之暗了不止一点点——这让马吕斯无可避免地回想起那天新墨西哥州上空浓郁晦暗的仿佛凝固的天色。

历经漫长到几乎让人生厌的心理疏导后重新爬进驾驶舱，马吕斯起初仍然紧张，浑身冒汗，可他做得很棒。直升机最终平稳起飞，他僵硬的驾驶状态也在成功穿过第一个航点之后开始好转，到现在，他甚至觉得这样单纯奔波于几个重复航点之间的飞行百无聊赖、毫无挑战。

于是他开口就向身旁自己的导师兼领航员抱怨道：“太没劲了，我们还要在学院上头兜圈子多久？”

“是这样的斯特莱谢尔先生，我们建议您用心体会飞往一个又一个目标点的过程，从而逐渐寻回曾经的飞行体验。”

“我明白您的意思，但我们一共就那么四个点，兜着圈子来回飞，哪来的一个又一个？”

“您听我说，是这样的，飞到外面难免会有各种禁航啊之类的麻烦，在今天的基础飞行科目之中我们只能在学院有限的占地面积内重复设置航点。或许您可以将它们想象成截然不同的地方，想象您每次抵达目标点，都能看见不一样的美丽风景。”

“那不是自欺欺人吗？明明就是一模一样的啊？”

“……实在抱歉，我们……”

“嘿嘿，我说着玩儿的！”

马吕斯用余光看见领航员窘促地额角冒汗，哈哈大笑起来。重复的航程如此无趣，加上一点毫无意义的对白反倒让他觉得舒坦多了。

他加速向航点十五飞去——

地图上代表他座机的那个黄绿色小三角不停闪烁着，向目标红点接近。三角越过红点之后，图上又刷出了看似全新，但实际是重复的第十六个红点。马吕斯恍然间觉得自己好像贪吃蛇，永无休止、不知疲倦地前行，吞下一块又一块饵料。他和那一堆滑稽的长条形像素点的区别仅仅在于，他没有一条无限延长的尾巴。他的身后是他最爱的亲人，是一支很棒的队伍，还是那个……会在他情绪崩溃时紧紧抱着他的好队友。这些人将饵料一块一块地抛到他前头，激励他前进和成长，又在他搞砸一切时毫无怨言地为他收拾那条冗余的尾巴。真好，马吕斯觉得安心，有他们真好。

“对了，我可以自己给目标点命名吗？”

“当然。”

于是马吕斯把接下来所有航点的名字都改成了“DOM”。

“您是指《速度与激情》的多米尼克吗？我是系列老粉丝了，我特别喜欢他！”

“哦？对对对，是多米尼克没错……嗯，我也很喜欢他。”

#

当天九十分钟的基础飞行训练很快结束，下机后马吕斯打开手机，忽然就想给多米尼克发点儿什么。

发点儿什么好呢？

下午茶时他在想，晚间总结和谈话时他也在想，吃晚饭时他还在想，洗完澡躺到临时宿舍的床上他仍然在想。

他抱着手机劈劈啪啪打了千八百字，又删到五百，又打到一千五，最后删成了简短的一句话：

我下周就回去。

但发完之后他立刻就后悔了。

……下周才回去，现在忙着发个什么劲儿的呢？这短信除了让自己显得傻以外还有什么别的作用吗？马吕斯趴在被窝里，对着荧屏上显示的当前时间02:45悔得肠子都青了。他懊恼地放下手机合眼睡觉，却在半梦半醒之际被骤然响起的手机铃声吓个半死。

多米尼克回得这么快！这个时候他竟然还醒着！

马吕斯迫不及待地抄起手机点开那条短信，一字一句读完之后傻眼了。屏幕上多米尼克说：好，回来买几罐德国啤酒送我房间里来。

飞行员倒不生气自己被当做代购使唤，多米尼克常常这样欺负别人，大家都习惯了，他只是在反复确认过自己没有把“下周”错打成“明天”之后，更加摸不着头脑了。他不知道的是，此刻多米尼克也在悔：那家伙明明下个礼拜才回来，自己现在这是急什么呢？

#

事实上，喝啤酒并非多米尼克的主要目的，他只是想找个由头让马吕斯回来之后到他房间里来；而马吕斯也没傻到真在德国境内买啤酒，他下了飞机跑到离基地最近的街市上找了家进口超市才买。

回到基地时天色已经黑透了，多米尼克这时候一般都在宿舍里，马吕斯于是抱着酒去敲隔壁的房门。

“嘿！多米尼克，好久不见！”

门一开马吕斯就抬起一只手来打招呼，然后就被怀里不老实的啤酒罐子们折腾得手忙脚乱。

多米尼克原本准备好了相对严肃的台词，见飞行员跟一堆啤酒罐较劲的傻样子愣是笑得一个字都背不出来了。哪里有马吕斯，哪里就有欢声笑语，此言果真不假。他侧身把门让出来：“进来陪我喝点儿？”

“好啊，为什么不呢？”马吕斯乐了，弓着腰趁罐子还没往下掉，飞速从多米尼克身边钻进了房间。

飞行员蓬松的发顶擦过电兵的鼻尖，一股洗发水的香味也随之飘过去，惹得后者打了个喷嚏。分明已经开春了，走廊里怎么还是这么冷，他心想着，迅速关紧了房门。

地上凉，他们并排横坐在多米尼克的床上，啤酒罐在地板上横七竖八地码着，其中酒液大多进了马吕斯的肚子。

马吕斯滔滔不绝地讲自己这些天的经历，讲他叔叔这么多年仍然糟糕的厨艺和自己新练成的拿手好菜（煮通心粉和煎香肠），讲他在家住了两天，把工具间和车库用心整理了一番，修了屋顶和壁炉，还徒手改装了一辆摩托，却没能逗笑叔叔一次。讲到挫败处，马吕斯打了个酒嗝，然后小心翼翼地问多米尼克想不想将来有空的时候去他家试驾那辆摩托车，顺便挑战一下他叔叔钝感的幽默细胞。多米尼克说，好。

马吕斯还手舞足蹈地讲他在飞行学院的见闻，他说住进去第二天就有好几个人轮着陪他聊天，他最后选了其中最有趣的一位做他的导师和领航员。那人好像是柏林人，说起话来语调跟多米尼克特别像，但没多米尼克这么欠揍。多米尼克闻言拳头一攥把一只易拉罐捏得稀烂。马吕斯讲自己治疗训练的全过程，从基础飞行训练讲到任务情景再现，他说自己这些天就像婴儿学步一般重新学习如何驾驶直升机——也学习如何克服内心的恐惧——他用最简短的话语承认自己的确曾经紧张和害怕，然后用超大篇幅讲自己如何又变回了前无古人后无来者的天才飞行员。他还说飞行学院的伙食比赫里福德基地的更好，德国菜天下第一，英国菜不行。多米尼克表示非常赞同，两人一致认为这并非狭隘的民族主义，而是英国佬的菜真的不太行。

马吕斯讲到兴头上开始犯多动症，他拍自己灌满酒的肚皮，拍床板，拍大腿，拍他自己的也拍多米尼克的，还笑得前仰后合。床一侧靠着墙，马吕斯几次拿自己的后脑壳去跟墙壁玩碰碰车，吓得多米尼克连忙伸出手护住他的头。

醉鬼于是得寸进尺地把脑袋扎进了多米尼克的臂弯里。

“你他妈的喝多了，马吕斯。”

“……哈哈哈哈操你的，你才喝多了呢！”

多米尼克一把将醉鬼推走，但醉鬼嬉笑着又贴了回来，多米尼克狠狠心又将马吕斯推更远，而马吕斯也变本加厉地贴得更紧。多米尼克于是明白了，此人喝醉之后就他妈像只卡在屌上的保险套，抻得越长，回弹就越厉害。

柏林电兵无奈地长叹了一声。那个晚上的记忆如海水倒灌般汹涌而来，狠狠冲刷着他原本就被酒精稀释的理智。他很快意识到，那种感觉正在复苏，他想念着当时的马吕斯——处在弱势的，在他怀中颤抖着的马吕斯——念念不忘，以至于生出将其重现的冲动来。

他将马吕斯整个人拉近了一点，就那么一点，像嗜酒成性——或者吸食什么更猛烈的东西成瘾——的人手捧自己的欲望源泉向上帝发誓：我再来一点就戒，就一点点！

但马吕斯这个烂醉的傻瓜根本不肯赏他半点抽身离开的机会。

马吕斯缠上来，像那个晚上一样震颤，粗喘，他问多米尼克：你为什么敢坐上PTSD患者的直升机？为什么抱着我？为什么对我那么好？

“你他妈的哪来那么多为什么？你十万个为什么啊？”

“……没有十万个！多米尼克……你还能再抱抱我吗？我能爱你吗？”

马吕斯的眼睛水汪汪的，像镜子，多米尼克看见那里面倒映着一个濒临失控的自己。

能啊！柏林人几近疯狂地心想，那当然是能啊，可，这难道不是个应当放到更清醒时谈论的话题吗？

“嘿，听着，马吕斯，”多米尼克俯下身，额头贴上飞行员因激动而微烫的额头，“给你两条路，一，你回去，明天再来，二，我现在上你。你他妈的要想好……千万要想好啊。”

马吕斯闻言，嘴巴开开合合，眼睛一眨一眨，直拖到多米尼克丧失全部耐心前一秒才颤颤巍巍地问道：“这，我他妈的能不能……嗝！能不能两个都选啊？！”

多米尼克反倒被问愣了。

可以吗？

好像没什么不可以的。

…………

故事的最后，马吕斯于某个月明星稀的夜晚敲开了英国佬詹姆斯的房门。

“嘿詹姆斯！你猜怎么着？我终于决定把那五十磅还给你啦！”

“嘘——！小声点，马克睡着了。”詹姆斯迈出来一步将门虚掩，把马吕斯拖到远处说话。

马克睡着了……马克晚上九点钟在詹姆斯的房间里睡着了？

嗯？

嗯？？？

得益于最近丰富得要死的感情经历，马吕斯很快悟了，脸也红到耳根子后头。

“啊，那什么，我就还一下钱，马上就走。”

“啧啧，我倒不介意你再多还我五十磅，但亲爱的，多米尼克早就替你还过了。”

THE END

美咸

2019.11

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写德搞也不知道怎么样呃，但我写得还挺开心的！
> 
> 感谢您阅读！


End file.
